Explosion of Rage
by Yami Avatar of Chaos
Summary: A One Shot fic. A KoFDBZ crossover. Please review... Revised as of 2103


Explosion of Rage  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own King of Fighters or DBZ.   
  
Author's Note: The first part of the story is the actual dialogue from  
DBZ Episodes 183-187 with some minormodification's to make this an   
original story  
  
This is a original one shot story idea I have never seen done before.   
  
My Website is at http://www.dragondepot.cjb.net  
  
I can be reached at JamesJG24@aol.com   
  
{Narrator:} We start are story in the middle of a battle I'm sure you're   
all familar with. Cell V.S. Gohan  
  
*Cell knocks Gohan back into the side of a mountain*  
  
{Piccolo:} Goku. It's your fault! You overestimated your son's power.   
Everyone warned you of this!  
  
{Gokuu:} Calm down, Piccolo. Gohan's power hasn't decreased at all.  
  
*Gohan blasts his way out of the rubble, and stands confidently before   
Cell*  
  
{Gohan:} When I get mad, I gain enormous power and lose control.   
I start fighting like a crazy person. If that happens, I'll be   
capable of killing you.  
  
{Cell:} Are you trying to frighten me by telling me such a ridiculous  
thing? You're just a kid. Now I can't help but to try and make you angry.   
I have to see this enormous power you're talking about.  
  
*Cell punches him in the face, trying to make him lose his temper.   
Gohan leaps high into the air and deals Cell a vicious kick to the head.  
Even though Gohan draws blood, Cell smiles in satisfaction*  
  
{Cell:} Son Gohan, I will make you snap....  
  
  
  
{Gokuu:} [Thinking] Gohan, get mad! Get angry! Your true power will  
be there!  
  
[Scene change to the location of Mr. Satan and his students]  
  
{Pizza:} What's gonna happen, Mr. Satan?  
  
{Satan:} This is crazy! How could they let such a little kid fight  
with him?  
  
{Reporter:} Unless somebody defeats Cell at this game, he is going  
to kill everyone on this planet. Nevertheless, there isn't anyone   
besides that boy fighting with Cell. What's wrong with them? Mr. Satan,  
how's your stomach feeling now?  
  
{Satan:} Y...yeah, it still aches. Very, very badly..  
  
{Reporter:} Our only hope, Mr. Satan, is still suffering from a   
severe stomach ache... Who else can save Earth?  
  
[back to the battle]  
  
{Cell:} Son Gohan, show me your true power.  
  
*He fires various ki beams at Gohan, all of which he dodges*  
  
{Kuririn:} That's the same beam Furiza used!  
  
{Yamucha:} Gohan, hang in there!  
  
*Cell catches Gohan by surprise, and grabs him in a powerful bear hug*  
  
{Cell:} What's wrong? Doesn't it hurt? Get mad, then. You're not  
going to die like this are you?  
  
{Piccolo:} Damn it! Gohan!  
  
{Cell:} C'mon don't be shy. Your bones will break soon. There's no  
reason why you should endure the pain instead of fighting with me.  
  
{Reporter:} The boy can't break free! He's in great pain!   
Will he give up! What will happen next? What is he going to do to us?  
  
{Piccolo:} Damn it! I can't watch this anymore! Goku! I'm going   
to help Gohan, no matter what you say.  
  
{Gokuu:} Wait, Piccolo! You can't do anything to help him. Please...  
please wait a little longer.  
  
{Piccolo:} Wait? What do you mean wait? You want me to wait until   
he gets killed?  
  
{Gokuu:} Wait for Gohan to get angry. Once he gets mad his true   
power will be released! His enormous power. There's only one thing   
that can beat Cell. And that's Gohan's anger!  
  
{Vegeta:} What? That kid has such power?  
  
{Cell:} Get mad! C'mon. It hurts. You hate me don't you?  
  
{Piccolo:} Gokuu, you're wrong. Gohan doesn't like fighting like you!  
Does he know what you expect him to become? Did you tell him any of   
this? Do you know what he is thinking right now? I'll tell you! He's  
wondering why his father is just looking on while he's suffering. He  
must be hurt to realize that you're more concerned about the fight   
than his life. Remember this! Even if he is the strongest fighter he's  
still just a child!  
  
*Gokuu stares in disbelief, as Piccolo's words sink in*  
  
{Gokuu:} Kuririn, give me the senzu bean.  
  
{Kuririn:} Right!  
  
*Cell releases Gohan*  
  
{Cell:} What a stubborn kid. I guess you need to see someone else   
get hurt first. Well, then I'll discuss the matter with your friends.  
  
*Cell takes off and flies towards the Z-Senshi*  
  
{Gohan:} Stop it!!  
  
{Reporter:} Cell is attacking again!  
  
*Cell lands beside a terrified Kuririn and snatches the bag of   
senzu beans from his hand*  
  
{Cell:} The Senzu are in here, right? I think I'll hold on to this.  
  
{Gokuu:} Damn!  
  
{Piccolo:} Shit!  
  
*Cell lands back beside Gohan*  
  
{Cell:} Don't worry, It'd be too unfair for me to fight with them.  
  
{Gohan:} What are you going to do?  
  
{Cell:} I'll do whatever it takes to get you angry. I must see this   
power within you. You should show it to me unless you want to see   
your friends get hurt.  
  
{Gohan:} Don't do it! This power... I can't help...  
  
{Cell:} Then I'll help you. If inflicting pain on you won't work.   
I'll inflict it on your friends.  
  
{Piccolo:} Get ready. He's going to attack us!  
  
{Gokuu:} Damn! I should've taken a Senzu earlier.  
  
{Cell:} Get mad! Be angry at me!!  
  
*Android 16 leaps in from behind and grabs Cell in a bear hug*  
  
{Cell:} 16!  
  
{Reporter:} There's yet another stranger in the battle! Is he going  
to be the one to save us?  
  
{Gokuu:} No.16...  
  
{Piccolo:} He's an android. That's why Cell didn't sense him...  
  
{Kuririn:} No! He's gonna fight Cell!  
  
{Trunks:} He can't beat him by himself!  
  
{Piccolo:} Let's help him!  
  
{No.16:} Wait! Stay back! I'm going to blow myself up along with Cell!  
  
{Gokuu:} He'll do what?!  
  
{No.16:} There's a powerful self destruct unit in my body. Please   
forgive me for getting you involved. The explosion will also kill all  
of you but we have no other choice. Cell, I won't let you go and you  
won't survive the blast. This is the end, Cell. I'll be destroyed and   
so will you! You should blame Dr. Gero for this, he was the one who   
created us. He was the one who plotted to conquer the world.  
  
{Yamucha:} No.16.....!  
  
{No.16:} It's time!  
  
*His body begins to glow, and everyone prepares for the explosion*  
  
{Satan:} All of you protect me!  
  
{Pizza:} No way!  
  
{Satan:} I'm your master, remember!  
  
{Reporter:} Momma!!!  
  
*Nothing happens after a few seconds, and No.16's body stops glowing*  
  
{Yamucha:} What happened?  
  
{No.16:} W...Why? Why didn't it explode?   
  
{Kuririn:} No.16! It's because the self-destruct unit isn't there   
anymore!  
  
*Scene switches to the Kame House, where Muten-Roshi and Bulma watch   
the events on television*  
  
{Roshi:} What? Is this true Bulma?  
  
{Bulma:} That was when...  
  
*Bulma flashes back to when she and Dr.Briefs were repairing the   
damaged No.16*  
  
{Dr.Briefs:} Oh....? What's this? Bulma could you magnify this area?  
  
{Bulma:} Alright.  
  
{Dr.Briefs:} It looks like a self-destruct mechanism...  
  
{Bulma:} It's powerful explosive isn't it? It could destroy everything...  
  
{Dr.Briefs:} Quite possibly.... I would wonder why Dr. Gero installed  
such a device in No.16.  
  
{Bulma:} To kill Goku maybe?  
  
{Dr.Briefs:} I don't know if that's the only reason. I think we should   
remove it...  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
{Bulma:} That's right. It was Papa who removed it.  
  
[to the Battlefield]  
  
{Kuririn:} 16! You can't use it anymore!!  
  
Cell: I'm sorry about that No.16. I don't think I could be destroyed  
by such a bomb anyway.  
  
*Cell breaks free of No.16's grip and destroys his entire body with a   
single ki blast*  
  
{Bulma:} No.16!  
  
*Cell rests his foot on 16's shattered head*  
  
{Cell:} No.16, you were one of Dr. Gero's inferior models anyway.  
  
*He kicks the head away, and it lands by Mr.Satan and his students*  
  
{Pizza:} Mr. Satan, everyone's watching. Behave yourself Mr. Satan.  
  
{Satan:} Karoni, pick that up.  
  
{Karoni:} Yes sir.  
  
*Karoni walks out and flips the head over, before running away and   
hiding behind a group of rocks*  
  
{Cell:} Well, who's next?  
  
{Vegeta:} Damn you!  
  
{Cell:} Son Gohan, you still aren't ready yet? I will make you angry   
no matter what!  
  
*He pauses and counts the Z Senshi*  
  
{Cell:} One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven altogether!   
Alright!  
  
*Cell's tail begins to expand*  
  
{Vegeta:} What is he doing now?  
  
*One by one, seven miniature Cells are expelled from his tail*  
  
{Piccolo:} What the hell are they!?  
  
{Reporter:} More mysterious creatures have appeared! One, two, three,   
four, five, six, seven. There are seven all together! Seven strange  
creatures appeared out of Cell's back! What are they?!  
  
{Cell:} Now, Cell Juniors, your playmates are on the cliff. Have fun  
with them. It's okay to kill them if you want. Go!!  
  
*The Juniors take off and fly towards the cliff*  
  
{Goku:} Be careful! They're miniature clones of Cell!  
  
{Vegeta:} They're nothing!!  
  
*Vegeta and Trunks power up into their Super Saiyajin forms*  
  
{Cell:} Don't underestimate them! They may look small, but they are my  
children!  
  
*The Z Senshi power up and prepare for the Juniors to attack*  
  
*Cell Juniors fly toward the Z warriors*  
  
{Yamucha:} No way...  
  
{Vegeta:} Damnit!!  
  
{Kuririn:} Damnit!!!  
  
{Cell Jr:} Over here.   
  
*Everyone is fighting with a Cell Junior as Cell and Gohan watch,   
Gohan is horrified*  
  
{Reporter:} The unknown fighters are now taking on these newly   
arrived 7 monsters. The fighting is so intense that it is hard to   
determine what exactly is taking place... but it is definitely an  
incredible battle.  
  
{Reporter:} Mr. Satan, how are you feeling? It seems your stomachache  
is better.  
  
{Satan:} Ouch! Ouch! (expressions of pain) What are you talking about?  
Until now I just wasn't mentioning how much pain I'm in.   
  
{Reporter:} Really?  
  
{Satan:} Because of who I am I can survive this incredible pain, a  
normal human would have fainted by now.  
  
{Reporter:} Wow, you are so impressive Mr. Satan.   
  
*Mr. Satan starts to laugh--enjoying the complement by the TV Announcer*  
  
{Reporter:} Umm... What about you stomach pain?  
  
*Satan doubles over*  
  
{Satan:} Ow ow ow.  
  
{Pizza:} Umm, should I get you some medicine?  
  
{Satan:} Shut the hell up!!!  
  
[Back to everyone fighting the Cell Juniors]  
  
{Kuririn:} (seeing Gokuu is getting badly beaten by a Cell Junior)   
Gokuu!  
  
{Piccolo:} Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Gokuu has used up all his stamina   
in his fight with Cell. Go to his aid.  
  
*Piccolo throws a Cell Junior at one of the Cell Juniors that Tenshinhan   
is fighting*  
  
{Piccolo:} Yamucha!  
  
*Piccolo knocks out Yamucha's Cell Junior*  
  
*Tenshinhan & Yamucha come to Goku's aid*  
  
{Gokuu:} Thank you.  
  
*Tenshinhan & Yamucha stand guard in front of Goku*  
  
{Tenshinhan:} This isn't really the time for saying thanks.  
  
*More fighting with the Cell Juniors for everyone*  
  
{Kuririn:} Piccolo!  
  
*Kuririn gets knocked down to the ground near Cell and Gohan by one  
the Cell Juniors*  
  
{Gohan:} Kuririn!  
  
*Cell Junior starts kicking Kuririn*  
  
{Gohan:} Stop...Except for Trunks, nobody else can be brought back  
with the dragon balls.  
  
*Tenshinhan and Yamcha get knocked down, shows various scenes of each  
person being beat up, Gohan's hair starts to rise his eyes start to turn  
a redish tint and trickles of blood along with a strange mist can be seen  
coming out of his mouth*  
  
{Cell:} Ahh...Your ki has begun to slightly rise. Good, you're finally  
releasing your anger. But if you don't hurry up and show your true  
power, it will be too late. Look closely, with Vegeta and Trunks   
it's finally an even match, even the worn out Son Gokuu is in danger.   
  
*Kuririn is getting kicked and general beatings go all around for   
everyone*  
  
{Vegeta:} What power, how can these midgets do this to me?  
  
*Junior blocks his punch, elbows Yamucha in the arm, Yamucha screams  
as his arm is broken*  
  
{Yamucha:} Damn it!!  
  
*Gokuu getting beat and falling to the ground*  
  
(Gokuu:) Everyone, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to...it wasn't supposed  
to end like this.  
  
{Gohan:} (Thinking) Everyone's going to be killed. I have to beat Cell.  
I have to at any cost!  
  
{Satan:} Who are these guys...?   
  
*Z Warriors are getting more and more beat up. Vegeta gets ready to  
release Final Flash at a Cell Junior*  
  
{Vegeta:} I can't be playing around with you pieces of trash forever.  
  
*Cell Junior smiles*  
  
{Vegeta:} Disappear and be gone!!! Final Flash!!!   
  
*Cell Junior easily deflects Vegeta's Final Flash attack*  
  
*Quick Scene Change back to the spectators getting pelted by blowing   
debris - #16's head rolls around*  
  
*Dust clears and we see Cell Junior pulling on Kuririn's arm, Vegeta   
fighting with Cell Junior*  
  
{Pizza:} Those people aren't normal.  
  
{Camera man:} Let's not throw away our lives, they aren't human.  
  
{Reporter:} You're right, to stay longer would be dangerous. Let's   
use this opportunity to leave.  
  
{Poroshiki:} Mr. Satan, let's run away too.  
  
{Satan:} That's ridiculous... Why the hell do I, the champion, have to  
run away?  
  
{Karoni:} So you're going to stay...  
  
{Satan:} No...I'm going to go to the hospital, have my stomach pains   
cured and then come right back.  
  
{Satan:} OK, it's been decided, let's go.  
  
*Mr. Satan turns to leave*  
  
{#16:} Wait...  
  
*Satan looks around to see who spoke*  
  
{#16:} Please wait...  
  
*The group screams when they realize the head is talking*  
  
{#16:} Please...   
  
{#16:) Before you leave, can you take me to that boy?  
  
{Reporter:} He's only a head, yet he's talking...  
  
{Pizza:} I knew it, it's a monster!  
  
{#16:} Please, it's for the Earth.  
  
{Satan:} Stop joking around, the boy is right by Cell.  
  
{Reporter:} Exactly...we can't have Mr. Satan going to such a dangerous  
place.  
  
{#16:} Don't you want to be useful? Aren't you the world's champion?  
  
{Reporter:} Mr. Satan is the HUMAN champion, he can't continue   
fighting you monsters anymore.  
  
{Satan:} Idiot!!! No matter who the opponent is, they are no match   
against me!!! It's just that I need to first go to the hospital.  
  
{#16:} Please...Champion.  
  
{Pizza:} Mr. Satan, there's no need to listen to that monster.  
  
{Poroshiki:} Exactly, let's hurry up and get out of here.  
  
{Karoni:} You need to go to the hospital...  
  
{Satan:} (deep in thought) OK, I'll do it.  
  
{Reporter:} You shouldn't, you'll be killed.  
  
{Satan:} Shut up!!! Unknown guys and even a kid are fighting Cell. If I,  
the champion, ran away, I'd be a laughingstock.  
  
{Reporter:} Mr. Satan...  
  
{Satan:} I just have to take you near Cell, right?  
  
{#16:} Yes, thank you.  
  
*Mr. Satan runs with #16's head with debris flying everywhere,   
looks like a war is going on around him*  
  
{Satan:} Ahhhhhh! I'm scared!  
  
{#16:} When you get close enough you can just throw me.  
  
{Satan:} Okay.  
  
*Gohan watches Cell Junior hitting Gokuu in the face repeatedly,   
more carnage in general*  
  
{Gohan:} STOP IT!!!   
  
* Gohan eyes are flashing between teal and red and blood begins to   
drip from the corners of his eyes, more mist comes from his mouth *  
  
*More beating up of the Z Senshi*  
  
{Gohan:} I'm telling you to stop it.  
  
{Cell:} [Thinking] Looks like one more small push. [Spoken] Hey, Cell  
Juniors, enough playing around. If you want to, kill them all.  
  
*Gohan is starting to freak out--his hair is waving, his eyes are now   
a tealish red, mist is pouring out of his mouth*  
  
{Cell:} Good, just a little more, just a little more. DO IT!!!  
KILL THEM!! KILL THEM MY CHILDREN!!!  
  
{Satan:} OK, here it goes.  
  
*Mr. Satan throws the head toward Gohan and it rolls to a stop at   
his feet*  
  
{Gohan:} #16...  
  
* Gohan's eyes lose to tealish red look and mist stops coming out of his mouth.  
Gohan just stares at #16's head *  
  
{Satan:} Shit, I threw him too far.  
  
{#16:} Son...Son Gohan...Fighting for what is right is not a crime.   
  
{#16:} Talking things out doesn't work against some opponents. Let   
your angry spirit be free. I understand your feelings, but there is no  
need to hold back any longer.  
  
*Cell approaches the head*  
  
{Cell:} Hmm, that's good advice...but I'm doing this my own way.  
  
{#16:} Gohan, protect nature and the animals I loved so much, please.  
  
*Cell crushes #16's head, pieces fly everywhere*  
  
{Cell:} You were such an inferior model, you worthless piece of shit.  
  
{Gohan:} #16...  
  
* In Gohan's thoughts he sees all the Z-Senshi looking down at him.   
With one word repeated in his mind. FAILED...  
  
* In Gohans mind {Gokuu:} You failed us Gohan... You don't have the   
power... You are weak... You have FAILED!!! *   
  
{Gohan:} (greatest scream ever recorded)  
  
*Everyone pauses in their fighting to look at Gohan*  
  
{Piccolo:} Gohan!!  
  
*Everyone looks at Gohan to see Gohan fully immersed in the Riot of the   
blood in SSJ2 form. He has razor sharp spiky redish blond hair with   
almost completely blood red eyes with a hint of teal in them, blood and  
mist pouring from his mouth and a red gold aura with lightning crackling  
all around him.*  
  
*Gohan roars angrily and continues to power up*  
  
{Vegeta:} What...what the?  
  
{Trunks:} It's...  
  
{Piccolo:} Gohan's power is increasing, but...  
  
{Kuririn:} Gohan...  
  
{Goku:} Gohan... [Thinks] This can't be Gohan's power can it...   
no what have I done... there isn't a trace of humanity in those   
eyes... Oh Kami-sama...  
  
{Cell:} Is that it? You can't beat me simply by increasing   
your power.  
  
*The Cell Juniors ignore Gohan and go back to attacking the Z-Warriors*  
  
{Gohan:} Cell... Blood... Kill... Bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!   
  
*Powers up even more*  
  
{Cell:} I see now. This is it!  
  
*Energy continues to swirl around Gohan*  
  
{Cell:} He...he's doing it.  
  
{Mr. Satan:} They're like monsters!  
  
*Scene switches to Chi-Chi's house, where she and Gyuumaou watch   
the events on television*  
  
*Chi-Chi faints*  
  
{Gyuumaou:} Chi-Chi!  
  
*Scene switches back to the battlefield. Gohan is half standing, half  
crouching in the middle of a large crater, surrounded by a cloud of  
dust. The cloud parts and reveals him in the riot of the blood while   
in his SSJ2 form*  
  
{Gohan:} Cell... Die...  
  
{Cell:} Finally you've unveiled your full power. Now it's getting   
interesting.  
  
*Gohan snatches the bag of senzu beans from Cell's hand*  
  
{Cell:} Impossible. You took...the senzu! Damn you!  
  
*Cell lunges at him, but Gohan simply disappears, and reappears   
beside one of the Cell Juniors, which he decapitates with a swift chop  
to the back of the neck*  
  
{Vegeta:} I can't believe this. He destroyed it with just one punch.  
But... those eyes...  
  
{Trunks:} Incredible...Incredible. Gohan!  
  
{Gokuu:} You did it... but at what cost.  
  
{Piccolo:} G..Gohan?  
  
*Gohan quickly appears beside two other Cell Juniors who are holding   
Kuririn as a hostage*  
  
{Cell:} What the...?  
  
{Vegeta:} His speed...  
  
{Trunks:} I can't believe his speed. He's a fast as Cell...maybe even  
faster.  
  
*One of the Cell Juniors grabs Kuririn and threatens to cut his throat.  
Gohan continues to walk closer. When he reaches a certain distance,   
he raises his right hand and prepares to fire a ki blast*  
  
{Kuririn:} Gohan...don't worry about me. Destroy them...  
  
*One of the Juniors panics and flies away*  
  
{Kuririn:} Do it Gohan!  
  
*The second Junior begins to panic as well. It leaps into the air and  
fires a ki blast down at Gohan and Kuririn, destroying everything   
around them*  
  
*Everyone looks up and sees Gohan hovering high above the ground,   
carrying an unconscious Kuririn. He quickly throws him to the ground,  
then appears beside another Cell Junior, which he splits in half  
with a single kick*  
  
{Vegeta:} I don't believe this. This can't be real... He actually tried  
to kill that bald headed baka.  
  
{Cell:} [thinking] I see. So this is the power of rage. Very well,   
let me be your audience for a while.  
  
*The Cell Juniors surround Gohan and begin attacking. He dodges with   
hardly any effort, and kills one with a swift kick to the abdomen*  
  
{Mr.Satan:} That boy is above everyone else. He's gone beyond the level  
I've been trying so hard to achieve all these years. This can't be  
happening. This can't be true...  
  
{Reporter:} He...he may win! Ladies and gentlemen, this is an incredible  
turn of events! That boy is fighting against the small creatures and   
winning. Hey cameraman, don't miss this!  
  
{Cameraman:} The camera isn't working anymore!  
  
{Reporter:} What!? This is the story of the century! Do something!   
Fix it!  
  
*The Cell Juniors continue their attacks. Gohan tosses the bag of   
senzu beans up into the air, swats them all away with several   
effortlessly placed punches, then neatly catches the bag when it falls  
back down again*  
  
*As the Juniors start to recover, Gohan powers up and unleashes a wave  
of energy which sends them all crashing into a nearby mountain*  
  
{Vegeta:} He's fighting against the Cell Juniors as if they were   
nothing...  
  
{Trunks:} And he hasn't weakened. Even after using all that energy,   
he's not tired.  
  
*Piccolo flies over and helps Gokuu to his feet*  
  
{Piccolo:} Are you alright, Son?  
  
{Goku:} Yeah...  
  
{Piccolo:} Gohan...  
  
*The Juniors pick themselves out of the rubble, and one of them tosses   
a Kienzan directly at Gohan, forcing him to take flight. In mid-air,   
the Juniors surround him and shower him with high-power ki attacks-   
a Kamehameha, a Makankosappo, and a Kikouhou.*  
  
*The dust clears from the massive explosion, revealing Gohan standing   
there unharmed. He powers up once again and rushes at the Juniors*  
  
{Gohan:} Everyone... Die...   
  
*He proceeds to kill them all in various violent manners. Cell simply  
stares at him furiously...*  
  
{Cell:} He killed all my children!  
  
{Piccolo:} He almot hit us with that last ki blast. Its like he doesn't  
care if we live or die anymore   
  
* Gohan then tosses the Senzu bag in a random direction which causes   
Trunks to jump up and grab the bag in mid flight *  
  
*Gohan charges up his aura and walks slowly towards Cell*  
  
*Cell desperately tries to make contact with a series of punches,   
while Gohan effortlessly dodges*  
  
{Cell:} Don't be overconfident kid. You don't really think you can beat  
me, do you?  
  
{Gohan:} ... Cell...   
  
*Cell begins powering up*  
  
*Cell leaps at Gohan and deals him a devastating blow, which has   
absolutely no effect. Gohan returns the favour by planting his fist   
in Cell's stomach, then catches him in the jaw with another hit*  
  
{Cell:} How the hell? He hurt me...with only two punches?  
  
[Scene changes to where Mr. Satan and his chronies are hiding]  
  
{Reporter:} Hey, have you fixed the camera yet?  
  
{Cameraman:} Eh...not yet.  
  
{Reporter:} Then can you at least fix the microphone? I don't wanna   
miss the greatest battle of this century.  
  
{Cell:} [thinking] Damn you!  
  
*Gohan walks forward until he and Cell are face to face. Cell   
slowly grows angrier and angrier, and unleashes a furious barrage of   
kicks at the Saiyajin's head, all of which he blocks.*  
  
{Cell:} Goddammit!  
  
*Gohan then deals him a kick to the side of the head, sending him   
crashing to the ground about 100 metres away*  
  
{Cell:} This can't be happening! I am Perfect Cell, and I'm more powerful than   
any Saiyajin, especially a little kid! I am the ultimate fighter who   
stands above everyone!  
  
*Gohan walks slowly towards him, prompting Cell to power up two   
Kienzan disks*  
  
{Kuririn:} That's...Kienzan!  
  
{Piccolo:} Gohan!  
  
*Cell throws both of the disks directly at Gohan, who catches them   
both with his bare hands. Blood begins to pour down Gohan's hands*  
  
{Piccolo:} What!?  
  
{Kuririn:} He stopped it! He stopped the Kienzan with his bare hands!  
  
{Vegeta:} Impossible!  
  
{Trunks:} Gohan...  
  
*Gohan shatters the disks.*  
  
{Gohan:} Blood...  
  
{Cell:} My power is limitless! My best is yet to come!  
  
*Cell leaps into the air and fires a Makankosappo at Gohan*  
  
{Cell:} What do you think of this!?  
  
{Gohan:} Cell... Weak...  
  
*Gohan swats away the attack with one hand, sending it flying off into   
the direction of the Z Senshi. Piccolo's are is severed by the attack*  
  
{Piccolo:} Goddammit... [ Regrows arm ]  
  
{Cell:} You...  
  
*Cell fires hundreds of little ki attacks at Gohan, all of which   
simply disintegrate on his powerful red-yellow aura*  
  
{Cell:} This...this can't be. This can't be true.  
  
*Scene switches to the sidelines*  
  
{Mr.Satan:} Okay, I've decided! I'm going to invite that boy to attend   
my school as the senior student.  
  
{Piroski:} What about us?  
  
{Coroni:} Are we...?  
  
{Mr.Satan:} Idiots! You two have already been expelled!  
  
{Piroski/ Coroni:} Oh no...  
  
{Pizza:} That's a great idea Mr.Satan. With that boy, our   
"Mr.Satan School of Martial Arts" will be more popular than ever.  
  
{Mr.Satan:} Indeed, indeed.  
  
{Reporter:} Uh, excuse me Mr.Satan, but as far as I can tell, that  
little boy is much stronger than yourself.  
  
{Mr.Satan:} He can be better! With my guidance, he can become even  
stronger.  
  
*Scene switches back to the battle*  
  
{Trunks:} Cell has met his match. He'll soon realise he can't win.  
  
{Kuririn:} He just won't give up though.  
  
{Piccolo:} Gohan...  
  
*Gohan walks up to Cell and stares at him with an unforgiving glare on  
his blood covered face*  
  
*Cell roars and flies high into the sky*  
  
{Cell:} KA- ME- HA...  
  
{Gokuu:} He's going to use that?  
  
{Cell:} ME...  
  
*An immense aura builds up and surrounds Cell's body*  
  
{Cell:} This is the Ultimate Kamehameha! Dodge, and the Earth will be   
destroyed, but who the hell cares if I can just KILL YOU!!!   
  
{Kuririn:} Stop! Are you insane!?  
  
{Cell:} HA!!!  
  
*The Kamehameha slowly begins to travel towards the Earth*  
  
{Vegeta:} He...he did it.  
  
*Gohan stands fearlessly against the oncoming assault, with both arms   
by his side*  
  
{Gohan:} Ka...Me...Ha...Me  
  
*He brings both his arms up and unleashes a blast of his own*  
  
{Gohan:} HAAAAAA!  
  
*Gohan's Kamehameha meets Cell's in mid-air and begins to push it back*  
  
{Cell:} What!?  
  
  
*Gohan's Kamehameha continues to push Cell back, as he struggles  
fitfully to halt its progress*  
  
{Cell:} It's larger than mine! THAT CAN"T BE!!!  
  
*Gohan's blast becomes too powerful for Cell to push back anymore, and it  
overwhelms Cell completely, killing him*  
  
{Vegeta:} He did it. He killed Cell.   
  
{Piccolo:} You did it... Gohan...  
  
{Trunks:} Gohan...  
  
* Gokuu flies to where Gohan's location *  
  
{Gokuu:} You did it, my son...  
  
* Gohan then fires ki blast a point blank range at Gokuu. the beam going   
through Gokuu's heart, instantly killing him.*  
  
{Vegeta:} Kakarotto!!!  
  
{Piccolo:} Gokuu!!!  
  
* Gohan then turns around and looks at the Z-Senshi, with that same   
haunted look devoid of reason. Gohan raises one finger and creates a   
death ball. Gohan then sends the death ball down through the Earth's   
core. The Z-Senshi look on in horror as the Earth blows up. *  
  
{Piccolo:} [ Seconds before the Earth blows up ] I'm sorry, Gohan...  
  
* The Earth then proceeds to blow up *  
  
The End...  
  
Well this was just an idea that popped into my head as I had never seen  
a King of Fighters crossover with DBZ. Please let me know what you think  
by reviewing my work.   
  
I can be reached at JamesJG24@aol.com  
  
Please visit my website at http://www.dragondepot.cjb.net  
  
Revision History  
  
2/1/03: Corrected several grammar mistakes and added some more slight   
details to the story 


End file.
